


Sleeping With Simon

by coolcoolbro



Series: The Second Life of Simon and Kieren [5]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alarm clocks that have not been designed well, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcoolbro/pseuds/coolcoolbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren wakes up late to go toe the PDS Give Back Scheme.<br/>Kieren wants to go, Simon wants him to stay.</p>
<p>And yes, the title is based on the band, yet again.<br/>This too is not really a comedy. Or it is. Your choice but it's more of a cotton candy domestic fluff thing.<br/>Then again "iron poker shoved up his arse" does make it seem more like a comedy...<br/>Unless you are Edward II, then that is just a tragedy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With Simon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rottersofroarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottersofroarton/gifts), [Ya know one of the cool blogs on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ya+know+one+of+the+cool+blogs+on+tumblr), [Seriously love it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Seriously+love+it).



> I don't know what to write here so I will ramble.  
> I bloody hate waking up like, "WHYYYY?!" My alarm goes off at 6:20 but I am a lazy shit.  
> So when my alarm goes off I end up snoozing it about 2-3 times for 10 minutes.  
> So when I wake up at 6:40 I end up with about half an hour to have a shower, get changed, eat, make my bed, do my hair.  
> This is why I always look like shit and have a colossal hissy fit whenever the canteen does not open in the morning. 
> 
>  
> 
> Do not worry, the story below is actually written a lot better than my story below.

 

* * *

_**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP- _ **BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP- _ **BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP- _ **BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP**_**_**_** _

Kieren’s eyes fluttered open lazily, not really taking anything in. His arm hit out lazily trying to find the snooze button on his alarm, buying himself some extra time. Bingo! The persistent beating finally stops and Kieren can sleep peacefully in Simon’s arms.

* * *

It transpires to Kieren that he had not in fact hit the snooze button, but the off button next to it.

_(Major design fault, how one earth was he meant to know which was which?!)_

“ **CRAP!** ”

He jumps out of bed as if a hot poker was shoved up his arse, and paces up and down, striping as quickly as possible so he could get into the shower. He had just gotten one arm out of his t-shirt when-

“Stay.”

Kieren looked at his boyfriend who lay on his bed, gazing hopefully and attentively at his lover. As he looked into his eyes, he felt the will to go to the PDS Give Back Scheme wavering. “Please, stay.”

Kieren nodded profusely, putting his t-shirt back on before clambering back into bed. Simon snaked his arm around Kieren’s waist and wiggled closer, nuzzling against Kieren’s neck.

“I’ll stay.”

* * *

 “Freddie”

“Here”

“Simon.”

No one responds, but he is not surprised. He never shows up.

“Kieren.”

Nothing.

“ _Kieren?_ ”

Still silent.

“Where is he, Dean?”

“No idea-”

“Well, that means someone is buggering off to Norfolk” Gary said, about to put a strike next to the words ‘WALKER, Kieren.’

“-But I ’ave seen him cosying up to the Irish rotter.”

Gary froze before shuddering. He didn’t want to know. Gary decided to mark Kieren as in.

* * *

 


End file.
